This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically obtaining and analyzing fluid samples, particularly samples of gases. More particularly, this invention concerns a system or apparatus for collection of and supply to the analyzer of fresh sample from a relatively distant point whereby the sample obtained has not remained stagnant in sample lines or collection vessels for significant periods of time. Also, the present invention relates to a method for sequentially analyzing a number of samples and a method for automatically providing the proper sample at the proper time.
The provisions, rules and regulations imposed by various governmental regulatory agencies have made it necessary to limit worker exposure to various elements and compounds in their work environment. This necessitates complete knowledge of the presence of one or more elements or compounds in the atmosphere. Comprehensive and expensive sampling programs have been employed by the affected industries to accomplish this. However, such programs require a number of analytical personnel or technicians to acquire and analyze the samples obtained. In many instances, the analyzers have been automated to provide for fairly quick and accurate analysis, while sample collection and interfacing with the analyzer has not kept pace with developments in the automation of analyzers.
Not only government action, but industry concern for safety and protection of workers and equipment have led to development of on-site or portable samplers or analyzers to augment process control instrumentation for warning of unusually high levels of certain elements or compounds, presaging leaks, eminent equipment failure or worker exposure to dangerous levels of certain elements or compounds.
The advent of automatic or computer controllable analyzers has preceded the development of adequate sample systems which do not require unusually large amounts of manpower for sample collection or high capital investment for numerous in-place automatic analyzers. Accordingly, there is a need for a sample collection apparatus and method which can be keyed to an automatic analyzer, which can provide fresh samples, which can perform reliably, which can perform rapidly, and which can cover a multitude of sample points. The present invention fills this need.